Psyco or Addicted
by Ciel Tian
Summary: Bencana itu dimulai saat Itachi menitipkan Sasuke kepada Naruto/SasuNaru/Mature content/dun like dun read/Read and Review readers :D


Psyco or Addicted

SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Warning : AU, OOC akut, BL, typo/s

Sakit itu adalah kamu...Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Beginning of disaster

.

.

"Nar, gue mohon...cuman loe yang bisa gue andalin" Itachi memohon buat yang pertama kali ya dalam hidup doi. Sumpah. Demi bumi terbelah sekalipun doi _kamseupay_ banget bakal memohon sampe kayak gini ya.' _Buat ade. Buat ade. Buat ade'_ Itachi nguatin tekat ya dalam hati.

"Tapi Chi−" Naruto gak mau kalah memohon buat di ertiin sama Itachi kalo dia gak bisa _–coret-_ maunurutin permintaan sohib ya itu.

"Nar..." Itachi memulai dengan nada mellow-mellow kucing ya malah yang bikin ngedenger aka Naruto jengah mau muntahin sarapan pagi ya ke muka keriput pas di depan ya ini "Loe tega sama gue" Itachi megangin kedua bahu Naruto kuat yang di pegang muterin bola mata malas bakal tau drama murahan ibarat kayak sinetron stripping di tipi-tipi tetangga (kenapa tetangga? Karna jelas Naruto gak mungkin banget kan nonton tuh acara alay bin lebay. HOEKSSS) "Gue Nar. Sohib loe. Sohib sehidup semati ya elo" Itachi nundukkin kepalanya "Yakin tega sama gue yang udah−

"Anjrit loe! Stop drama ya Chi. Mual gue dengerin _picisan_ loe" Naruto ngelepasin kedua tangan Itachi di bahu ya kasar. Itachi natap Naruto kilat mata udah berkaca-kaca. Siap numpahin anak sungai ya.

 _KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK_

Naruto noleh ke kanan kiri depan walau agak dongak coz tinggi dia yang di bawah Itachi buat ngeliat ke sekeliling. Syok. Baru nyadar kalo dari tadi dia jadi tontonan anak-anak sekampus.

"Eh... jadi bener ya gossip mereka itu pacaran"

 _What?_

Naruto masang tampang kaget seperempat bloon

"Mereka ' _cute'_ ya"

 _WTF?_

Tangan udah keras banget mau nonjok orang

"Pupus deh harapan gue buat jadi seme ya Naruto"

 _Motherfucker_

Nutup mata. Muka merah. Kerutan sana sini (ya sebelas duabelas lah di banding Itachi)

"Tarohan yuk. Mereka udah ML blom"

"BANGSAT LOE SEMUA! GUE STRAIGHT BITCHES!"

Naruto siap nonjok tuh orang yang udah berani ngehina orientasi ya yang ampe sekarang masih lurus-lurus aja (ampe sekarang ya guysss...next time...who knows?) Itachi dengan sigap nahan tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"BRENGSEK! NGAPAIN LOE CHI−" Naruto mengejang saat Itachi meluk dia dari belakang. Berbisik sensual "Ssstttt...biar gue aja yang urus Nar. Mereka cuman segerombolan orang gak penting" Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Geli. Naruto ngangguk patuh. _'Asli. Demi apa gue deg-deg gan di peluk Itachi kayak gini. Please tuhan. Gue masih pengen normal. Gue masih pengen masukkin anu-anu gue ke anu-anu−'_

"Ehem...guys bisa gak menjauh dari kita. Coz, gue lagi ada problem nih sama Naruto" Itachi natap ke sekeliling pasang senyum damai bin syaiton andalan ya. Sengaja or gak kayak ada angin ghoib yang berhembus di tengah-tengah mereka. Gerombolan anak kampus yang gak penting – _coret-_ mau cari mati. Udah di pastiin mundur teratur ngejauhin couple Itachi Naruto yang lagi _high extension_.

SING—

Mendadak lorong kampus jadi lengang.

.

.

.

"Ini kunci mobil ya"

"Hn"

"Eh! Apaan tuh. 'Hn' itu trademark ya Uchiha. Gak sembarang orang bisa pake"

"Udah sono loe jalan. Bentar lagi pesawat loe take off tuh"

"Iya..iya.."

Naruto bakal ambil langkah menjauh. Mendadak sebuah tangan nyentuh pundak ya "Nar..." Naruto udah mau buka mulut ya dan Itachi duluan ngasih senyum terteduh ala Itachi yang blom pernah Naruto lihat sebelum ya.

 _DEG_

"Jaga Sasuke baik-baik ya" Itachi nyium kening Naruto lembut. Dan berlalu pergi ninggalin Naruto yang masih terdiam gak berkutik ' _Ta−tadi...i−itu apaan ya? Itachi nyium gue. Benerean tuh. Shit!'_

"Loe kayak mau pergi selama ya aja Chi..." gumam Naruto saat ngeliat punggung Itachi yang semakin mengecil di pandangan ya.

Naruto ngelangkahin kaki ya keluar bandara. Gak nyadar sepasang mata merhatiin gerak gerik ya.

.

.

.

"Hmmm...apa lagi ya yang harus gue bawa" Naruto ngeliat kamar ya sekali lagi "Kayak ya udah deh" Naruto segera nutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

 _TOK TOK TOK TOK_

"Sa..sakit hiks...Ahh!"

Cewe dengan rambut pirang itu sedikit lega saat cowo di atas ya ngentiin aktivitas ya.

 _TOK TOK TOK TOK_

"Berhenti 'Suke! Ah! Hah..ku mo−ARGHHH"

Sasuke semakin bringas ngegenjot vagina yang udah robek di depan ya. Bukan ya kasihan ngeliat cewe yang lagi _dipake_ dia udah mau lewat Sasuke justru sengaja ngebuat tuh vagina robek dan akhir ya pendarahan. Sasuke ngeluarin penis "Cih dasar murahan" Sasuke ngelepasin kondom sambil berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen ya. Ngebuang kondom asal dan−

 _CkLEK_

"Siapa?" Sasuke nanya dari celah pintu yang masih terhubung kunci rantai.

"Oh! Kenalin gue Naruto Uzumaki temen ku−"

 _CREKK_

"Gue udah tau. Masuk" Sasuke nyingkir dari depan pintu masang gestur mempersilahkan tamu ya buat masuk dengan tampang yang masih sedatar tembok.

Naruto masang senyum kecil "Maka−" Mata Naruto ngebulat seketika saat baru nyadar kalo cowo di depan ya ini gak make sehelai benang pun ' _whatthefuck? Itu sperma. Tuhan...cobaan apaan lagi ini. Kalau Tuhan mau nguji orientasi gue jangan gini dong cobaan ya. Pake test tertulis kan lebih baik. Kayak gue lebih suka cewe dada besar or cowo dada six−'_ Naruto nundukkin kepala galau tingkat alay.

 _BRAKKK_

"Eh!" Naruto dongakkin kepala ngeliat Sasuke pake tatapan ada-apa?. "Loe ngelamun" Sasuke jalan ninggalin Naruto yang masih cengok "Maaf" Naruto baru aja mau ngelangkahin kaki ya pergi mata ya yang sangat suci bin ma'ruf udah di sajiin kondom bekas pake plus sperma plus darah. Naruto ngeliat lagi kondom itu _'Da−darah'_

Naruto gelengin kepala cepet. Ngusirin hal-hal negatif yang mulai ngeracunin otak ya yang sejernih air dari pegunungan (SHIT! WOY AUTHOR LEBAY LOE JANGAN KEBAWA SAMPE SINI BISA KALIIII). Dan milih ngikutin langkah Sasuke di depan ya.

"Sa−sasuke...i..itu..." Naruto natap gak percaya kondisi di hadapan ya. Seorang cewe bugil. Tangan di ikat. Memar sana sini. Darah yang masih mengalir dari vagina−

"Hoekss...Ishh" Naruto masang muka mau muntah (beneran mau muntah) sepasang saphirre ya natap Sasuke gak percaya "Sas−sasuke...elo yang−"

"Hn" Sasuke ambil kaleng bir di atas meja yang bersebelahan sama sofa dimana cewe yang udah gak tau masih hidup or enggak itu tanpa sedikit pun rasa jijik. Naruto yang ngeliat itu semakin diem dongo. Naruto yang penasaran sama tuh cewe ngehampiriin pengen ngecek _stay alive or_ died

 _GRAP_

Sasuke segera nahan lengan lengan Naruto kuat "Gue bakal ngelakuin hal yang lebih buruk lagi sama loe. Kalo loe coba sekali aja ikut campur urusan gue Naruto. Camkan kata-kata gue ini"

Saphirre versus onyx. malaikat versus iblis. Naruto merinding disco ngedenger ancaman dari Sasuke yang notabene ade kelas ya. Wtf? Sasuke masih SMA. Naruto kuliah. Naruto baru nyadar posisi ya yang lebih tu dari Sasuke yang otomatis dia yang lebih berkuasa – _coret-_ berhak maharin ade kelas, maksud ya orang yang di bawah umur ya. Sasuke yang ngerasa kalo Naruto mau ngebantah titah ya segera mempererat cengkraman ya di lengan Naruto. Mata onyx ya semakin intens natap Naruto.

"Gu harap loe paham dengan omongan gue .to . "

"Gu−gue paham" nyali Naruto buat ngebantah Sasuke langsung ciut. Pupus kayak abu.

"Pa−paham banget apa yang loe maksud" senyum garing selebar yang dia bisa.

"Good" Sasuke ngelepasin cengkraman ya. Tersenyum ngeremehin dan berlalu pergi "Gue ngantuk. Mau tidur"

Naruto baru mau ngebalas omongan Sasuke

"Loe urus hidup loe sendiri"

 _BRAKKK_

.

.

.

 _ **To : itachi keriput**_

 _ **Chi...**_

 _ **SEND**_

"Damn! Kepencet lagi"

 **HEADLINE NEWS**

" **DIKABARKAN PESAWAT DENGAN TUJUAN MOSKOW, RUSSIA. TERTEMBAK MISIL SAAT MELEWATI DAERAH YANG SEDANG BERPERANG. DI LAPORKAN TIDAK ADA SATUPUN YANG SELAMAT DARI KEJADIAN INI. SEKIAN HEADLINE NEWS DARI KAMI. SELAMAT MALAM"**

"i−Itachi. Ini gak mungkin"

Naruto langsung lari ke kamar yang berlawanan dari kamar ya.

 _BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK_

"SASUKE! SASUKE BANGUN!"

Sasuke nutupin telinga ya pake guling saat ngedenger 'pengasuh ya' teriakkin nama ya.

 _BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK_

"SASUKE! GUE MOHON! INI SERIUS"

Sasuke ngebuka mata ya. Natap pintu di depan marah. Kalo aja dia punya mangekyou sharingan dia bakal ngebakar tuh pintu abis plus orang yang masih ngegedor-gedor kamar ya _'Kali ini aja kuning. Kalo ini gak sepenting toak loe−_

"Gue bakal nyodomi loe ampe mati" Sasuke senyum sinis. Turun dari kerajaan kasur ya yang 'nge king' banget.

Sasuke ngebuka pintu kamar ya. Bersandar sama kusen pintu "So..," Sasuke nguap lebar ngucekkin mata malas. Masih keliatan jelas kao dia masih ngantuk.

Mata Naruto udah memerah "Sas...ta−tadi gue liat berita" Nafas Naruto ngos ngos san kayak abis lari marathon " _And then_?" Sasuke udah mulai ngereganggin kedua tangan ya. Siap-siap buat narik Naruto ke kamar ya. Mata udah mulai cemerlang inget kalo dia bakal dapet santapan 'fresh'.

"Pe−pesawat keberangkatan Moskow, Russia. Di tembak misil Sas. Dan−"

 _BRAKKK_

Spontan Sasuke nutup pintu kamar ya _'Fuck! Ini gak mungkin! Shit!'_ Sasuke muterin kamar ya "Damn! Dimana sih kunci motor gue?"

Naruto merosot duduk di samping dinding kamar Sasuke. Wajah ya tertunduk. Pikiran ya kacau. "Ha−harus ya hiks..gue−"

 _CKLEK_

Naruto bangkit dari duduk ya. Ngapus air mata ya "Sas−Sasuke. Hiks...hiks...Dengerin gue dulu Sas," Naruto narik lengan Sasuke mau ngasih dia penjelasan. Sasuke ngehempasin tangan Naruto kasar. Saphirre onyx ketemu lagi. Tangis ketemu kemarahan ternyata bukan kombinasi yang bagus kayak ya. Dan sekali lagi suasana _awkward_ tercipta. Sasuke mutusin tatapan itu duluan dan segera lari pergi ninggalin apartemen ya. Naruto terdiam untuk yang kesekian kali ya gak paham sama semua yang terjadi pada hari ini.

"Itachi"

Naruto tersadar saat gak sengaja ngucapin nama sahabat ya.

.

.

Bersambung...

Thanks 'cause u wanna read this crap :D


End file.
